


Sk8er Boy

by bribakugou



Category: South Park
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, High School, M/M, Romance, Song Lyrics, Song: Skater Boi (Avril Lavigne)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bribakugou/pseuds/bribakugou
Summary: Kyle always loved his best friend, but his best friend loved someone else. Could he make it anymore obvious?(Lyrics from the song Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne)mini story
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Kudos: 8





	Sk8er Boy

**Author's Note:**

> When I heard this song, it instantly screamed Style so here we go.

_ He was a boy, she was a girl. Could I make it anymore obvious? _

It was the most basic love story ever told. Well, to Kyle Broflovski it was.

There was a boy, of course there was. 

There was a girl, because obviously the previous statement wouldn’t make any sense. 

The boy was his best friend,  _ super best friend  _ to be exact. They had been friends since they were in preschool and were deemed inseparable. He was an average kid, grew up with a normal family, had okay grades but was absolutely hopeless with math, and that drove Kyle crazy. He had to take time out of his day to go tutor him for what seemed like years and his best friend would simply laugh at the end because he didn’t learn shit.

A hopeless guy like this should make Kyle run away, ditch him and go search for smarter friends. But Kyle couldn’t do that. 

He loved him. No matter how stupid he could get. No matter how much he would drink at parties, always ending up passed out drunk. No matter how many times he cancelled their study sessions to go get high with their other friend, Kenny. 

_ “You’re such a dork, Kyle.”  _ Those words slipped from the lips of his best friend kept him content and satisfied. Especially when after he would mutter that, the words “ _ But you’re my dork.”  _ would surface and make Kyle smile like an idiot.

Kyle didn’t want to be in love with his best friend, if anything it made things so much more complicated than he wanted. 

  
  


The girl on the other hand, was everything Kyle wasn’t. And he hated her for that.

She was beautiful, a real work of art. They hadn’t really talked before, only having the pleasure of working together on an egg assignment in the fourth grade. But during their time working together, Kyle decided he had to hate her, because she had no flaws.

Her hair was dark and long, keeping a perfect pink buret on top. Eyelashes always curled nicely, never needing to wear the fake ones. Makeup was never a necessity for her either, she was naturally pretty so why bother? Her nails were manicured with a french classic tip, staying away from severe nail polish colors. Her smile was perfect, having straight natural teeth right off the beat, so while the entire class went through phases of braces, she was the only one who hadn’t. Her laugh was infectious, all of the boys in class making asses of themselves just to have the blessing of stealing not so much as a giggle from her.

She was nice, always saying hi to people in the hallways without a second thought, as if being sweet came natural to her. She never cursed around others, who knew what she kept inside her head though. Smarts were a second nature, receiving the highest scores in essays, projects, and exams.

Kyle would’ve received the honor of having the highest SAT score in the entire county but of course, she had to beat him by a good amount of points. She was just that good. He had to fake a smile as she congratulated him and told him that she didn’t even do her best on the exam.

_ Liar.  _ Kyle thought to himself, why was he the only one to see through her bullshit?

He had to endure every morning because she was class president, all the way back to their elementary days, so she had the job of morning announcements. Her image on the high school's many screens caused him to grow sick.

Hearing her sweet, timid voice reading the upcoming school events and then capping it off with that damn laugh wishing the students a good day.

If she knew what Kyle thought of her, she wouldn’t wish him a good day, she would hate him as much as he hated her. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ He was a punk, she did ballet. What more can I say? _

His best friend was naturally gifted, although it certainly wasn’t in academics, he was a superstar on the football field. Becoming team captain their sophomore year, and earning the title of ‘star quarterback’. Kyle would always go to his games, cheering him on with the rest of their friends.

That all changed junior year, though.

His football jersey changed into loose fitting band t-shirts, and baggy ripped jeans. His black hair that was neatly combed before, he left all messy, acting like he didn’t care what looked like.

Kyle knew it was an act, he had seen him in his pickup truck before school purposely messing up his hair so it looked the right amount of messy. His ears were filled with piercings, and Kyle was pretty sure he was already harboring a tattoo, but no one could ever see.

When he had asked about the sudden change, his best friend simply shrugged.

“ _ I wanted a change”  _ was all he said, and for Kyle it was a drastic change that he needed time to get used to it.

But he still loved him. Damn that kid for still managing to make Kyle feel like this.

He had started a band with a few of their classmates, their name was  _ Crimson Dawn,  _ and their music ranged from heavy metal to classic rock. 

He was the lead singer, naturally, being gifted to have the ability to deepen his voice fit for heavy metal. Their laidback friend Kenny, was on guitar, but Kyle was sure he only joined because they would get high after. Another friend, Jimmy had the drums, and he was damn good at it, Butters was on bass, and he was only there because he was the only kid in their small town that could play bass besides Token, and he was Kenny’s boyfriend.

When studying their relationship, Kyle had difficulty wondering how it worked. Kenny was  _ interesting  _ to say the least, he was very vocal with people he had just met and was never shy. People were often put off at times with how many vulgar jokes Kenny said in a conversation. To his friends, it was just Kenny being Kenny, but to new people it could be too much all at once. 

Then there was Butters, a timid guy who would rarely talk. He was the kind of guy to be a push over even when they were little kids, always being bullied to do things. Whether it be his friends, his grandma, hell even his parents. During high school, when he began to date Kenny, he slowly began to come out of his shell and harbour a similar confidence to his boyfriend, not very much though.

They were one of two gay couples in their town, besides Tweek and Craig who had been dating forever at this point. They had been together longer then they hadn’t been together and still managed to have the most envious relationship.

The two couples made it look so easy, how they cared for each other no matter the issues. Tweek had a handful with Craig who was granted, a huge asshole who wasn’t afraid to mouth off to superiors and sure wasn’t afraid to curse at his classmates. But Craig didn’t have it easy, ever since he was little Tweek had anxiety, but the excessive kind, it also didn’t help that his parents made him have a coffee addiction, they also forgot to mention to their son that the coffee had meth in it. Craig was always there for Tweek though, giving him his own coffee thermos, skipping school whenever Tweek was home sick or had a panic attack to take care of him. 

Butters had to handle so much with Kenny, too. With Kenny coming from an abusive household and having been exposed to drugs from an early age, he eventually took up his parents’ habit when he hit high school. Always getting himself and friends high before the first period. His boyfriend didn’t like or want to take drugs, so he had to calm down his usage. He didn’t stop altogether but Butters took this as a good sign of progression.

_ “I want what you guys have”  _ Kyle always said to them when he attended their band rehearsals, but always when his best friend was there listening. Maybe, it could give just a little nod to his way.

  
  
  


Seeing her do ballet was absolute torture. 

How she was so elegant on that stage, she looked good and she knew she did. The way her hair captured attention even though being placed in a tight bun. Her facial expressions were innocent and soft, with a mix of focused and determination when pulling off impressive moves. Kyle was sure she liked the attention she was getting from the audience, and it made him sulk down to his seat.

He was only at this stupid talent show to see his best friend perform, to show how much he cared about his hobbies. Tweek sat next to him and noticed how his face looked anything but normal, he didn’t mean to be so obvious.

He just really, really hated her. But he had no viable reason to.

But he never really hated her so much.. Until he saw her eyes lock with someone’s in the wings of the stage. She smiled as she continued to keep her eyes on him, lifting her leg up in what could only be described as a vision. 

Kyle didn’t need to see to know who was looking at her through the wings.

It was his best friend….

And that’s what made everything so complicated.

He loved him.

But his best friend loved  _ her. _

* * *

  
  
  


_ He wanted her, she’d never tell, secretly she wanted him as well. _

Stan Marsh loved Wendy Testeburger. That was a known fact all over school.

It had been a rumor in the elementary, but grew to become factual evidence when they noticed how awkward Stan had gotten whenever she came around. She would soak up the good feeling she got when Stan would fumble his words, not even being able to complete a sentence.

Kyle had to bail him out by answering every simple question she asked him, and Wendy was visibly getting annoyed at that but she kept smiling through and through, never faltering. 

She didn’t rip her eyes away from him and Kyle had to pinch his am to keep himself composed. She kept giving those seductive eyes. 

“ _ So Stan, Red’s parents are out of town.”  _ Wendy bats her eyelashes, “ _ She’s having a party tonight and I was wondering if you were going.”  _

So this was her plan. Classic move, according to Kyle. She obviously brought up this party with that question in mind to bait him into asking her. 

Stan winced and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Miraculously he was able to talk on his own. “ _ The guys and I were planning on practicing, but I might just stop by.”  _

That answer was music to Kyle’s ears, smirking to himself softly while burying his face in the arm of his sweater to avoid getting caught. That’s what he loved about his best friend, he put his passions first before everything.

Wendy bit her lip in frustration at Stan's response obviously she didn’t anticipate that her plan would get rejected. She walked away, clutching her calculus book in her hand and catching up with her friends who didn’t seem pleased she was talking to Stan in the first place.

_ You’re an idiot.  _ Kyle told Stan, in his head of course. Did he really not notice that Wendy was begging him to ask her out? But his best friend’s obliviousness did the damage for him. And it wasn’t his fault that Stan didn’t get the message.

_ “I guess we could stop by after rehearsal, huh?”  _ Stan had asked him after Wendy left with a slight nudge. 

Kyle didn’t know what he meant. “ _ We?” _

“ _ Yeah you and me, dumbass.” _

_ “I wasn’t invited though, dude. I never get invited to those kinds of things.” _

Stan rolled his eyes as he opened up his locker. “ _ So? I’m not going if you’re not going. End of story.” _

_ “W-what?.” _

_ “I’m not going to have any fun if you’re not there. Plus you’re my designated buddy to keep me from drinking too much.” _

Kyle smiled warmly at the title and the fact that his best friend didn’t want to go without him. No matter if Wendy was going. “ _ That’s true, alright, I guess we’ll go.” _

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ But all of her friends stuck up their nose. And they had a problem with his baggy clothes. _

At said party that evening, it seemed all of Stan’s bandmates were invited, with the inclusion of Tweek and Craig to their group. They all just stood off to the side, away from the couples heavily making out with no regard for people around them, or the dumbasses dancing while heavily drunk and their sober friends trying to help.

“ _ I’m not missing this when we graduate.”  _ Kyle inputted, drinking some cola that was being served at the drinks table. He refused to consume any alcohol, for his own reasons of course, not to challenge Little Miss Perfect who refused to do those things as well.

Kenny laughed while smoking a blunt, “ _ Hey Marsh, you got Wendy pullin out the big guns, huh hot stuff?”  _

Stan looked confused at his comment before meeting his eyes to the other side of the living room. And there she was. Wendy, who always dressed appropriately when it came to school and even parties, was now in the minniest dress anyone has ever seen.

He coughed heavily as his face turned read and looked away. “ _ I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  _

Craig, who hardly spoke a word even noticed the ploy, “ _ Dumbass, she wants you to go over there, grab her waist and pull her to the dance floor.”  _

_ “Really?”  _ Stan nervously asked. All of his friends, even Kyle facepalmed at his stupidness. After making vigorous eye contact with Wendy, he regained a little of his confidence back, and walked over, doing exactly what Craig had said, for the most part. Stan was still a mumbling mess.

Kyle scoffed and chugged down the rest of his soda, eyes burned into the back of Wendy’s head as Stan spun her around on the dance floor. 

_ “We’re gonna head upstairs to um….”  _ Tweek announced with giggles as Craig was pulling him up the staircase with a mischievous gleam in his eye and planting kisses on his neck.  _ “To talk with peace and quiet!”  _ He managed to finish and he and his boyfriend ran up the stairs as if there was no tomorrow. Though it was obvious they were just going to find a closet and heavily make out.

Kenny called out after them, “ _ Don’t forget I called dibs on the last closet for me and Butters.”  _ But was met with Craig’s classic middle finger as a response. Butters quickly turned red at the comment and Kyle felt himself gag at the couples.

He turned away from Kenny and Butters being all cute but was then face to face with something even more horrifying. Stan and Wendy, holding onto each other for dear life, as they kissed passionately in the middle of the dance floor. 

_ Why are you sad?  _ Kyle yelled at himself, wiping his eyes to prevent the tears that braved themselves to come out,  _ You knew it would end like this, he wants her. He will always want her. _

“ _ Fuck.”  _ Kyle muttered, excusing himself and rushing upstairs and locking himself in the bathroom. 

When he was alone, his hands gripped the sink tightly that his knuckles turned white. His face was red and tears streamed down his face. He wanted to curl into a ball, or he just wanted to go home. But he couldn’t, he didn’t have his license yet, and Stan was the one who drove him. 

He couldn’t ask Craig for a ride because he and Tweek were practically eating each other next door and it would likely escalate to something more when they got to Tweek’s house. 

There was a possibility Kenny could drive him home, but then again it looked like he and Butters were having fun and not ready to leave yet. 

Kyle couldn’t be that selfish friend that had asked them to put their romantic fun on hold just because he couldn’t take rejection from a guy who didn’t even see him in that way.

A soft knock on the door startled Kyle, and pressured him to wipe his tears with his flannel sleeve and splash cold water on his face. 

“ _ I’ll be right out _ .” Kyle responds, but the two voices from behind the door peaked his interest.

_ “Did you see who she was dancing with?” _

_ “Ugh yeah, that fucking freak Stan. He was hot before but now…” _

“ _ Like who wears that to a party?” _

_ “Wendy must have no respect for herself if she’s fine being seen with him…” _

The two voices belonged to Wendy’s two best friends, Bebe Stevens, and Red McArthur, who was the one throwing the party. Kyle felt his face burn at how they completely degraded Stan, his shaking hands wiped dry from his flannel, and he quickly opened the door of the bathroom and ran fast by the girls. Not that they knew he existed, but he was sure they would’ve figured out he listened in on their conversation. 

  
  


He quickly scanned the dance floor for Stan, and luckily he had been separated from Wendy. Kyle could feel his legs work quicker than his brain and rushed over to his best friend. 

“ _ Woah, dude. You alright?”  _ Stan asked, worriedly when he noticed how tightly Kyle clutched his arm.

He nodded his head, “ _ I don’t wanna ruin your night with Wendy, but I’m not feeling too good and….” _

Sure, it was messed up that he even brought this up, so what if a couple of girls didn’t like Stan? That wasn’t a reason to totally end his friend’s night.

Instead of an annoyed eye roll or scoff, Stan looked at him in understanding and put the empty cup he was holding back on the table. 

“ _ Say no more, dude. Here.”  _ He handed Kyle his truck keys, “ _ I gotta go say bye to Wendy and the guys. Go warm up the truck for me.” _

He didn’t deserve him. Kyle didn’t deserve a caring guy like Stan to be his friend. Here he was, having the time of his life with the girl he had been in love with since second grade, and his so called best friend just ended it all.

With a heavy sigh, Kyle gripped the keys tightly and walked out the front door, stepping over beer bottles and passed out teens in the front lawn. He clicked the unlock button and gently slipped in the passenger’s seat of Stan’s pickup. It wasn’t the greatest looking thing in the world, previously being his dad Randy’s truck, but it did suit Stan in a way. How he was never really interested in material possessions or trending things as it may. Sure, when they were kids he was first to buy into the  _ Chinpokomon  _ trend, or getting the  _ Game O’ Sphere  _ first, but he always worked hard for the things he wanted. Hell, he didn’t even like social media, the only reason he got another account was because Kyle convinced him it would be good publicity for the band. 

Kyle smiled as he smelled the familiar aroma that was Stan, his cologne scent always managed to stay in the truck. You might think he purposely uses that as a fragrance mist. Through his nighttime thoughts, Kyle managed to notice a small piece of paper that was near Stan’s odometer, it was a picture. 

He lifted it from its holding place and felt his heartbeat when he saw who it was. It was him and Stan, the first picture they took as high school seniors. Kyle was excited to show off his Polaroid that his parents had bought him for his birthday. Stan, with no hesitation grabbed the camera, pulled Kyle close to him, and took a picture of them smiling. He had figured that Stan kept it in a drawer in his room somewhere. 

But no.

It was here, right in his beloved car. 

Where anyone could see it. 

Kyle jumped when he heard the front door of Red’s house open and saw Stan leaving, he put the picture back in its original place and tried to find a comfortable position that wouldn’t be suspicious.

“ _ Sorry I took too long, Kenny kept hugging me telling me he didn’t want me to go.”  _ Stan chuckled while putting his key that Kyle left by the gearshift into the ignition. “ _ You need me to stop by the drug store? Get you some medicine?” _

_ Medicine?  _ Kyle furrowed his eyebrows before remembering he told Stan he wasn’t feeling good. Which wasn’t exactly a lie, more like an exaggeration. 

He smiled at his friend’s thoughtfulness, “ _ Nah it’s late, man. I’m sure my mom has got pills somewhere.” _

Stan didn’t seem convinced but obeyed his friend’s command, “ _ You know I’ll always worry about you, right?” _

“ _ I know that dude.”  _ Kyle laughed bringing his feet up in his seat, Stan didn’t mind that he did.

_ “No it’s just, with what’s happening with Wendy.”  _ Stan took every other second to look at Kyle before bringing his eyes back on the road, “ _ Even if a girl comes in the picture, I’m still gonna be there for you, no matter what.” _

_ “You’re making me sound like a kid with a divorced dad who’s gonna start dating again.”  _ Kyle rolled his eyes playfully. And for a moment, he felt brave, and placed his hand over Stan’s that wasn’t on the steering wheel but on his lap. He always found it attractive when Stan only drove with one hand, or did anything in general to be honest. 

It was for a moment though, he retracted it faster than when he had put it there. 

_ Stop punishing yourself. _

_ It’s not gonna change the way he sees you. _

* * *

  
  
  


_ He was a skater boy, she said see ya’ later boy. He wasn’t good enough for her. _

  
  


_ “Wendy, if you don’t do it,”  _

Wendy was in the middle of a harsh tug of war between her two friends, but in this case her friends were on the same side and she was in the middle getting pulled.

“ _ I don’t want to.”  _ Wendy stated. She had been at her locker, gathering her necessities for her first period when her friends had practically ambushed her.

“ _ This is horrible to watch. You’re going to throw away your reputation for him?!”  _ Red, who was in her cheerleader uniform shrieked with Bebe alongside her. 

“ _ I don’t care about my reputation. He’s a nice guy.”  _

Bebe shakes her head in denial, “ _ Who’s a loser! He really thinks his trashy ass garage band will be something! Please !” _

_ “It’s a cliche.”  _ Red agreed. 

_ “What’s bad about that? There’s a reason cliches are popular.” _

The two girls noticed they weren’t getting anywhere with their friend. It was infuriating ast times to have a friend as stubborn as Wendy. Why couldn’t she see they were only trying to help her?

“ _ Look, dating him when he was in football is understandable but now he’s a bum.”  _ Bebe looked over and sneered at Stan, who was nearby at his locker, waiting for Wendy so he could walk her to the next class. “ _ You need a guy who you can depend on….not some bullshit musician who will never amount to anything.” _

Wendy could feel her heart clench, maybe, just maybe at this point her friends were right. Stan had mentioned that it was his dream for the band to get picked up and be famous, which wasn’t reliable if they were going to be a full couple. She didn’t want to do this, she was the nice girl, she didn’t want to break anyone’s heart.

Red noticed her hesitation, “ _ We are gonna cut you out as our friend if you don’t. It’s for your own good, Wendy.” _

Before she could say another word, her mind was already made up, she started walking over to Stan. The way he beamed happily at her when he noticed. She didn’t want to do this. She hated that she had to do this.

“ _ Stan, we need to talk.”  _ Wendy said, straight to the point. Not meeting his eyes.

Stan shifted uncomfortably, “ _ Okay, what’s up?” _

_ “What happened at the party.”  _ She had to take a deep breath and steady herself when she noticed that everyone was watching. Gathering around to hear the drama close hand. “ _ It was a mistake. I was drunk and would’ve made out with anyone at that point. You just happened to be there. This isn’t going to turn into anything, because…. I deserve better than you.” _

Some kids gasped, some scoffed at how surprisingly harsh Wendy was being, and others were chuckling. Kyle, Kenny, and Butters were right in the action, standing behind Stan. Kenny noticed Kyle breathing heavily, and gripped the back of his jacket to prevent him from doing anything to make this worse.

“ _ I---”  _ Stan was hurt, that was obvious at this point, but to be hurt from the girl you had loved since forever, was a different kind of pain. “ _ You know what Wendy? Fuck you, you’re a bitch.”  _ His words were so loud that it echoed throughout the quiet hallway.

The vulgar comment caused Wendy to be taken back, Stan had never talked to her in that way, but at this point she couldn’t blame him. She could only watch as he slammed his locker and pushed through the crowd in an aggressive manner. The groups of students dispersed, leaving Wendy by herself. 

  
  


_ She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space. She needed to come back down to earth. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this song fic, the second part will be the second half of the song.


End file.
